The Difference
by takuhoro
Summary: A humorus script with all the normal characters from Naruto, and random ones that are not so.. normal. Three main characters are introduced, all from a clan no one has herd of. All of them seem pretty powerful, But something dosn't seem right... But What?


The Difference

**-- Before I start, I just wanted to explain that I got this idea from Michiki who wrote a Gundam Wing fic a long time ago with all her friends from high school. SOOO I thought I'd carry on the tradition... Sorry about this chapter being kinda boring, but its kind of an introduction. Keep reading if you want the good stuff. I promise it gets better TT!  
Also, I have been writing another fic, but for Full Moon wo Sagashite. Its a little more serious. This one is just my goofy one. So... I guess this one is for the laughs, the other is for the tears. TEEHEE! (And its typed as a script, I dunno why... but I think that's how Machiki did it...)  
I know some of the story lines are changed around, hence i haven't seen ALL of Naruto yet, but GET OVER IT. This s a FAN FIC! YEAH? Umm... Yeah I don't OWN Naruto or any of the characters in the fic, sooooo don't sue me ! --**

**_Episode 1 - Entrance of the Shi Clan_**

Sitting outside of the town, on a small hill, sits Naruto, Sasuke (yes Sasuke is still here, bahahahah) and Sakura. Naruto lying on his back with his eyes closed, Sasuke sitting up, with one knee, and Sakura on her her knees.   
**Naruto:** _Sakura, what time is this tournament supposed to start...?_  
Naruto looks over at Sakura... Here eyes at Sasuke, with little beating hearts in them.  
**Naruto:** _Hey... Sakura... SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_  
**Sakura:** _Yes...?_  
**Naruto:** _I asked you what time does this tournament start?_  
Sakura just starts nodding away. Sasuke seems to not even notice whats going on. His eyes are just fixed on the village.  
**Sasuke:** _We are going to have trouble in this tournament. New clans are popping out all over the place. The sound are going to be here... And Garra... _  
Sasuke trails off. Naruto looks at Sasuke.  
**Naruto:** _But as long as we stay as a team, we'll be alright...?_  
**Sasuke:** _I think this might be different..._

The entrance of the city, a line is formed of ninja getting a stamp of allowance into the city for the tournament. Familiar ninja, and ninja no one has seen before. Clans no one herd of. All differant.  
In the line 3 figures stand. One taller one, with a long black hair pulled back into a pony tail and blonde bangs... and a tail comming from his trousers. One short one with hair tucked into a bandanna, it showing slightly green, holding a flat object covered with a cloth. And one tall one with a short skirt, short top, and fishnet covering every inch of her body and small hearts on her cheeks..  
**The one with the tail:** _Its about time we showed our name..._  
**The short one:** _They might find out though..._  
**The girly one:** _They won't find out, Jin... There's no way._   
Their forehead protectors had a shout mark on them, and that was all. The one with the tail wore long long sleeves and a thick vest, long pants, with of course a whole cut out in the back where his tail came out of. His hair came down to his waste, pulled back into a stringy pony tail, with long red strings along with his hair. His eyes were yellow, with thin pupils into a cat like shape. On his face, down over his eyes, two black stripes were painted down his face.  
**Jin:** _Well, Riiiiiizu, Some of us don't get to act like our normal selves._  
**Rizu:** _Hehe, Just you have to act different. Shane here gets to act just like... whatever it is..._  
Shane (the one with the tail, duh) seems to ignore the other twos conversation, just staring at a small hill outside the village. Rizu looks over at Shane and a grin comes across her face   
**Rizu:** _Shaaaaaaaaanie poooo! Helloooo?_  
Shane glances over at Rizu  
**Shane:** _Hm?_  
**Rizu:** _Whats wrong?_  
**Jin:** _Don't bother em._  
**Rizu:** Scowls. _I'm not bothering!_  
**Shane:** _We're going to have trouble._  
**Jin:** _Hm?_  
**Shane:** _This might not be as easy as we thought. I feel so many strong chakaras... I'm not sure about this._  
**Rizu:** _Don't be ridiculous... We'll be fine._  
**Jin:** _Che... Shanie's always right._  
From the front of the line, an inspector walks buy... a mask covering one of his eyes. Silver spiked hair...  
**Rizu:** _Oh my god... Who is... that...?_  
Rizu's eyes begin to sparks Kakashi gets closer to their group.  
**Kakashi:** _Clan?_   
**Rizu:** _Gorgeous..._  
**Shane:** _Shi._   
**Kakashi:** _Huh..?_  
**Shane:** _Shi Clan._   
**Kakashi:** _Shi clan, huh? New?_  
**Jin:** _You can say that._  
**Rizu:** _And YOU are!_  
Kakashi looks down at Rizu, and his eyes... eye... seems to smile.  
**Kakashi:** _Kakashi._  
Rizu seems to light up.  
**Rizu:** _I looOOOVE you! _She wraps her arms around Kakashi's left arm tightly.  
**Kakashi:** _Huh? Right. _Begins to walk away, Rizu still clung to his arm.  
Jin reaches forward and grabs the rim of Rizu's shirt and pulls her back.  
**Jin:** _Cut it out. _A small sweat drop appears on his forehead. _If you do that, you'll give something away._  
**Rizu:** _I would not!_  
**Shane:** Sighs at the two. _There's very few teams left in line here..._ Taps his foot and listens to the crowd. Super sonic hearing !  
**Voice 1 Male:** _The chakaras here are amazing._  
**Voice 2 Female:** _No chance they can beat us though. Everyone knows that._ Lets out a dry laugh.  
**Voice 1 Male:** _We can prove ourselves yet again, but this time, no crappy ending. Don't let Garra get out of control._  
**Voice 3 Male:** _Shut up..._  
**Voice 2 Female:** Laughs.  
Shane sighs a bit and squats down  
**Shane:** _This will all end badly..._  
**Jin:** _What you talkin' about, Shanie! More confidence!_  
Shane flashes a look to a red haired boy, with a huge sand vase on his back. Then to a girl with a fan on her back, and a guy with a mask and something wrapped up on his back. Garra, looks over at Shane and slants his eyes.   
**Garra:** _Its not going to be as easy as we think._   
**Temari:** _Garra?_  
**Garra:** _Sasuke wont be our only problem... _Looks away from Shane.  
Shane sighs silently. And turns to his group.  
**Jin:** _Yo, whats up, Shane-dono?_  
**Shane:** _This Sasuke character... Even the strong character over there, Garra, seems to be scared of him..._   
**Jin:** _Ah, Shanie, the Shane DOOONOOOO... We have you, everything will be great. Right, Rizu?_  
**Rizu:** _Kakashi-Senseeeeiiii.._ Little hearts bubbling out of her eyes.   
**Jin:** _GAH!_

Back at the hill outside the town.  
**Sasuke:** _Come on, Naruto, we gotta get to the tournament. We have much waiting for us._  
**Naruto:** _ALRIGHT! I get to see the new opponents! Maybe I can fight Garra or Neji again!_  
**Sasuke:** _Yeah..._  
**Sakura:** _Whats wrong, Sasuke-kun?_  
**Sasuke:** _I already told you... This tournament is going to mean trouble..._  
Sasuke starts walking towards the village, Sakura almost floating behind, and Naruto walking... definitely not in silence.  
**Naruto:** _Doobiiie dooo Saaaakuuuuraaa chan!_  
**Sakura:** Scowls at her name being said. _I hope I don't have to fight first._   
**Sasuke:** _I want to fight... him._ Points down to the crowd of people, at a tall thin boy with a tail.  
**Naruto:** _Him? Why him?_  
**Sasuke:** Looks at Naruto. _The same reason why I want to fight you._  
**Naruto:** _What? You know him?_  
**Sasuke:** _No... But I feel something... powerful him. And I think the others feel it too._  
They walk farther down towards the rest of the line, Sasuke turns and looks at Shane. Shane looks back and narrows his eyes. All of a sudden Sasuke's eyes widen, he grabs Naruto and begins to walk faster past them.  
**Naruto:** _What what what?_  
**Sasuke:** _Something is not right about him... ANY of them._  
**Naruto:** _What is it?_  
**Sasuke:** _I'm not sure... They just didn't feel right. Specially the tall guy._  
Sakura runs up behind them.  
**Sakura:** _WHAT THE HEEEEELLLL?_  
Sasuke and Naruto both turn and look at Sakura.  
As Sasuke walked past Shane. Shane noticed his eyes widen as he ran off.  
**Shane:** _SHIT!_  
**Jin:** _What is it?_  
**Shane:** _We need to be a little bit careful... I'm not sure we can pull this off..._

**-- Okay, so that's chapter one. Again, I apologize that its kinda boring. But trust me, the tournaments and stuff are alot cooler.. or something. Yeah I know its a bit different from the anime, but this is MY fan fic ;o! Ill post more, depending on my readers, etc. Any suggestions? Or Comments? Or even a good idea, leave one. Ill even add special characters (aka you). Just leave a character name, and some type of weird power, gimme some type of personality, or something (male or female too) and I might just throw you in. 3 PEACE! --**


End file.
